HTF - The truth behind Flippy
Story So you all know Flippy right? Flippy from Happy Tree Friends. Well I'm going to tell you truth about Flippy. Truth NOTICE: Doesn't contain any memes or bad grammar, sexual jokes, even bad words and wrong spelling First of all we all know Flippy was in war, right? Well yes. But he has a SHOCKING truth. In 1950, Flippy had to go in war as I mentonied before, but something was wrong with Flippy. He always had a hard feeling inside him. The reason why he always becomes insane because something always remind him of war. He then turned into Fliqpy (As he always does). I assume that his father is Pop and his son is Cub. The another reason why nobody speaks is because Flippy's evil side molested or tortured them (you see it in some episodes). Flippy never understanted it. And he continues killing everyone. He never knows what he did. Because his evil side pervents him to see. And of course Flippy's a cute little bear, but he always goes insane. A D So I got a DVD from some unkown user. (Idk which name it was). But I'm sure it was called FLIPPY'S TRUTH. This was a VHS Tape. I putted in and it was a very old tape. There was no any intro or anything. I just saw words saying FLIPPY NO MORE FLIPPY NO MORE. The video tape started with a distorded version of Flippy sitting in some kind of room. Flippy was really depressed. His face was really ins. This actuallly meaned Flippy was depressed before. A loud bang waas heard. Flippy stood up and got confused (I don't really know what happened next, because the whole screen got black). Then it cut back again to Flippy and he was attacked by a savage white bear. Flippy then turned (and trasnformed) into his evil side killing the inncoent/evil white bear. Flippy then staned up and he finally said a word for first time: FINALLY! Finally I know what is pain!. I got shocked seeing this horrible tape. Flippy/Fliqpy made that evil laugh/growl and taken white bear's heart out and aten it. Then it cut to static, showing Flippy sitting on his bed again. Flippy was all in blood. Flippy started crying and said: I WLL REGRET THIS!. And the video tape ended. I don't know what happened more. It just showed black and nothing else. More Facts My theory (and facts) is that Flippy doesn't talk anymore because he got traumatized when he killed the white bear. His only chance to stay alive is just to shut his mouth and don't speak anymore. Also another bigger fact is that Mondo created this tape but it was never realased publicly. [ Fuck me in the ass faggot peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny fun] Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:LOL Category:Realistic Category:LOL IT IS REAL OR WHAT Category:Lover and sex Category:Lost Episodes Category:Funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny funny peeny fu Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge